Soldier
by J.A.Kishu
Summary: Prompt: When investigating the death of a soldier Pierce lets something slip alluding to Lucifer having served in the (heavenly) army once upon a time leading to more than a few raised eyebrows.


**Soldier**

Lucifer looks down on the body of the soldier. He was young, too young to die, like all the soldiers that die in a war they shouldn't have in the first place. The young ones are always the one the army gets, keeps and leads to their early death. The young and innocent.

Chloe watches her partner standing by the body; his eyes had become dark and dangerous as they had found the body. Nearly the whole force was on this case; even Pierce came out of his office. High profile cases are the worst, everyone wants answers and the victims don't get their attention as they should. The fellow soldiers weren't happy to have them here, police and military doesn't mix like every other government law enforcement. Working together and playing nice is not the strongest between different departments.

Chloe's voice was the first what Lucifer heard again. She was still asking for witnesses and hopes for more information about the dead soldier, but the people, she was questioning, were more than unhelpful. Suddenly Lucifer felt the need to use his mojo, like Chloe calls it.

* * *

Chloe sees Lucifer as he finally walks over to her, maybe he will help, she hadn't got much out of the soldier´s colleagues." ...as I said we have our best men on the job." Lucifer stands now next to her. "This is the LAPD consultant, Mr. Morningstar."

"Hello, soldiers. Who of you wanted the poor bastard gone?" Chloe had hoped for a helpful question or at least one not downright insulting. But before she could apologize for him or rephrase the question, the first soldier was already in fight mode.

"What did you say?" One of the soldiers stands up in front of Lucifer, an impressive thing itself. "What do you know about us? Our brother is death, not that a rich British asshole would understand." Chloe steps between them.

"All right that is enough, Lucifer would you come with me a second." Without waiting for an answer she pulls the club owner away from the angry crowed.

"What did I do, I was just asking a question. It has to be one of them; there is no enemy he could have met at his home base." She sighs; of course Lucifer has already made up his mind who the murder is.

"It could be one of them but you won't get an answer with this kind of question."

* * *

The soldier behind them begun to talk loudly. "As if a posh guy like this had ever dirtied his hands." Says one soldier to another, loud enough for all of them to hear. Lucifer´s eyes didn't see them; they were suddenly far away, eons ago.

 _Black and White lightning flashes though the air when the weapons meet between the opponents. The screams fill the strangely silence universe and his fallen brothers and sisters vanish into nothingness. Pain was everywhere but He ordered them to succeed and they would for their Father. Blood was floating down and covering Lucifer´s face, one of his eyes gets a red sight with his sword high above him and a battle scream he let himself be back into the fight. Blending out all the dead angel that lost their life while he had doubt their mission for a second. He had to kill more and more to make up for it._

His eyes try to focus again in the presents. It's not easy when your mind was pulled to a memory of something that happens eons ago. Lucifer didn't notice that he was watched. Chloe who had left him behind as she continues to questioning the suspects had looked over at him. The other one was Pierce who recognized the pain from something so far in the past that it should have lost all meaning for an immortal life. He couldn't really know what it was the devil was remembering and he doubt he will share.

Pierce gets closer and asks the one question he will always answer with yes. Whatever how many years would pass, they would always stay with him. "Do you still remember them?" Pierce came from behind and Lucifer had to keep his mask up not to flinch.

"Yes, every one of them. They were my brothers and sisters and we thought in a war we didn't know for what reason. We followed orders and He ordered us to die in his fight." Behind his eyes appear their faces, their laughs sound in his soul deep down and from long ago before the war and before the first angel had been killed and disappeared into nothingness.

Chloe and Dan listen carefully not to interrupt Pierce. Did Lucifer serve in the army? They share a look, Lucifer and a Uniform and why does Pierce know something like that and not them. The only explanation that came into her mind was that the department got his personal file but the Captain, before Pierce had never said a word about this or a file.

Lucifer choses this Moment to leave, or better separate from Pierce and his question that had obviously woken bad memories. "Lucifer, are you alright?" She had to ask, to make sure that he was okay.

"Yes, detective, I'm fine." He doesn't look at her.

"You never told me that you were in the army." It doesn't sound hurt or accusing. She just wants to know.

"It was a long time ago and I don't have the desire to talk about it. You should continue your questioning, but I believe the autopsy will tell you that it was an accident." Lucifer left the crime scene, more unanswered question came up in Chloe's mind but she wouldn't ask Pierce it was Lucifer who has to share, when he wants.


End file.
